real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord's Resistance Army
The Lords Resistance Army (LRA), also known as the Lord's Resistance Movement, is a militant group/cult operating in northern Uganda, South Sudan, the Democratic Republic of Congo, and the Central African Republic. It has been accused of widespread human rights violations, including murder, abduction, mutilation, child-sex slavery and forcing children to participate in hostilities. Their leader, Joseph Kony, is currently wanted by the International Criminal Court in The Hague for multiple charges of war crimes and crimes against humanity. The LRA's ideology is disputed among academics. Although the LRA has been regarded primarily as a Christian militia, the LRA reportedly evokes Acholi nationalism on occasion, but many observers doubt the sincerity of this behaviour and the loyalty of Kony to either ideology. Robert Gersony, in a report funded by United States Embassy in Kampala in 1997, concluded that "the LRA has no political program or ideology, at least none that the local population has heard or can understand." The International Crisis Group has stated that "the LRA is not motivated by any identifiable political agenda, and its military strategy and tactics reflect this." IRIN comments that "the LRA remains one of the least understood rebel movements in the world, and its ideology, as far as it has one, is difficult to understand." In a speech delivered by James Alfred Obita, former secretary for external affairs and mobilisation of the Lord's Resistance Army, he adamantly denied that the LRA was "just an Acholi thing" and stated that claims made by the media and Museveni administration asserting that the LRA is a "group of Christian fundamentalists with bizarre beliefs whose aim is to topple the Museveni regime and replace it with governance based on the Bible's ten commandments" were false. In the same speech, Obita also claimed that the LRA's objectives are: #To fight for the immediate restoration of competitive multi-party democracy in Uganda. #To see an end to gross violation of human rights and dignity of Ugandans. #To ensure the restoration of peace and security in Uganda. #To ensure unity, sovereignty and economic prosperity beneficial to all Ugandans. #To bring to an end to the repressive policy of deliberate marginalization of groups of people who may not agree with the National Resistance Army's ideology. The original aims of the group were more closely aligned with those of its predecessor, the Holy Spirit Movement. Protection of the Acholi population was of great concern because of the reality of ethnic purges in the history of Uganda. This created a great deal of concern in the Acholi community as well as a strong desire for formidable leadership and protection. As the conflict has progressed, fewer and fewer Acholi offered sufficient support to the rebels in the eyes of the LRA. This led to an increased amount of violence toward the non-combatant population, which in turn further alienated them from the rebels. This self-perpetuating cycle led to the creation of a strict divide between Acholis and rebels, a divide that was previously not explicitly present. As of 2014, the LRA has largely collapsed. Their numbers have reportedly dwindled to just over 100 fighters, and they no longer have any presence in Uganda. Their forces are currently concentrated in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Their leader, Kony, is currently in hiding, allegedly somewhere in the Central African Republic. Category:Destroyer Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Military Category:War Criminal Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Modern Villains Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misopedists Category:Fugitives Category:God Wannabe Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Mass Murderers Category:Dark Priest Category:Important Category:Paranoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Heretics Category:African Villains Category:Barbarians